Naughtyness
by doodlelover
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to do something. But the blonde isn't sure he wants to...It's too perverted! Ah, well, nothing a little persuasion can't fix. Warnings: -Ahem- SasuNaru, NaruNaru, SasuNaruNaru, boyxboy, Don't like, don't read.


**-Ahem- There aren't nearly enough NaruNaru stories on here... So I decided to make one...with SasuNaru in it. I hope you like it, and remember the golden rule: don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: SasuNaruNaru, meaning explicit sex between two males...and a bushin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be slaving away making all the little manga chapters we all love...and adding things that are way above PG13...**

_**Enjoy**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

"Wh--what?"

"Are you deaf?"

Naruto fidgeted and looked away. "N-no, but...!"

"Oh, well. You already agreed. Anything I want, remember?"

"But, Sasukeeee!" He whined. "Well, you know how fragile they are, right! What if it doesn't work!"

The man contemplated that for a second. "Then you--the real one--bottom. And make sure not to mess it up." he waved off any protest of Naruto's and went to sit on the couch across the room.

The blonde stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do. It was true, he _did_ say anything that Sasuke wanted he would give or do. And he'd already gotten his payment. But when he said that he'd thought of something he could _buy_. Stupid him. This was Sasuke he was talking about. The closet pervert of the century. Of course, it was only himself that knew about the silent one's pervyness.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine..." he looked over at Sasuke sitting on the couch, arms spread out and resting on the back of it. "But...what do I...ya know, _do_."

"You can _do_ whatever you want, Naruto. Just get on with it." Sasuke commanded. "It's really not that hard."

Naruto fumed. "Well if it's so easy, why don't you do it!"

The man flinched at the loud tone. "Because I want to see you do it."

The jinchuriki was at a loss for words. "Uh...okay than fine. But only this once."

Sasuke gave an absent minded answer and continued to watch intently.

Naruto's face finally decided to realize his situation and flushed pink. Slowly, he pulled his hands in front of his face with a scowl, and let out a "Kage bushin no jutsu!" before a cloud of white smoke appeared. He looked over and blinked at his mirror image. It blinked back.

He tilted his head to look at Sasuke. He just continued to watch, his head inclined slightly to the left. It made Naruto even more unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Okaaay then...Um...Ah..." he fidgeted and tried to figure out what to do. He'd never even considered doing this. It figured only someone like Sasuke would be able to think of it. "I, uh..." he lifted his hands, and then pulled them back to his sides. His clone looked at him in confusion with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kind of slow, aren't you?" Sasuke poked at him.

"Shut up, you prick!" he shouted with a slight tinge of embarrassment in his words. He looked back at his clone and took hold of it's hips. "See! Now you just...be quiet..."

The clone looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up more as he looked into his own frightened eyes. He had to admit with those bright lips, tanned cheeks, and big eyes...he did look rather...cute. At lest he wasn't going to be doing this to someone like Chouji. He quivered at the thought.

He pulled his head forward and brushed his lips against the others. The clone shivered and tried to pull away. He kept a firm hold on it's hips, digging his fingers into the delicate flesh just above the waistline and under the shirt. Naruto connected their mouths again and closed his eyes. _'Sasuke better be enjoying this.'_

The duplicate moaned a little and stopped resisting. It reminded him of himself when he was with Sasuke. He pushed forward more and took in a sharp breath through his nose. He tried thinking of Sasuke. He needed to act like he did with Sasuke. He leaned back and tried to get the other to respond more. He rejoiced in his mind as he received what he wanted.

The clone attacked his lips and took hold of his hips, forcing him to let go of his grip of the other. He felt his teeth connect with the double's and opened his mouth slightly. The other took advantage of the situation and darted it's tongue out to wet his soft lower lip, making him gasp and open his mouth more. He felt a hot organ enter his mouth and explore it's way around. It tasted of the dango he shared with Sasuke before. Their slick warm muscles teased each other, making the air think and heavy.

The sensation was different than when he was with Sasuke, but not unpleasant. Weird, because it still hung in his mind that it was _himself_ that he was kissing, but it was certainly enjoyable. He could feel the other becoming more dominant, bolder in it's actions. He reached up and twined his fingers in golden locks, bringing the other closer. His body didn't fit quite as well as it did with Sasuke's, but it was good enough for him to whimper when he was deprived of the warmth for a moment.

He gazed at blue orbs, the ones he saw in the mirror everyday. The clone's lips were a bright pink color, round cheeks dusted in the same manner. He could see how dazed and breathless the kiss had made the duplicate. He smirked to himself for being so good.

Naruto blinked and looked over at the couch, finally realizing that he'd had an audience the whole time. He gaped.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, head thrown back, puffs of air making their way out of his parted lips as he fondled himself. His legs were spread wide, almost invitingly. His hand was making slow, jerking movements, being careful not to bring himself off too quickly.

The blonde swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and shifted uncomfortably due to the bulge protruding out of his pants. It seemed as if his clone was the same way, because he felt something _hard_ press into his thigh. He wet his lips and looked back to the other, almost reluctant to start up again. Should he stop and go to Sasuke? Or continue?

The clone made his decision for him and pushed him down onto the carpet. He caught himself before his head could make painful contact with the floor. His shirt was lifted up slightly and hands began roaming his body. His body arched into the touch, tingling and hot from the contact. The touches burned and made him sweat, blurring his vision. The clone rubbed his hands against his already hard and perked nipples. He felt a hot mouth suck it's way up his body, only stopping to lick and suck at his right nipple, making him arch even more off the carpet. After swiping it's tongue over his nubs a few more times, the clone continued to venture upwards.

He gasped as teeth sunk into the nape of his neck. He always did have a habit of biting things. The clone continued to suck and nip at the same place, sufficiently making an angry red mark appear on his skin. It didn't matter though, he new it'd be gone by tomorrow. All he needed to worry about now was the hand working furiously at his pants.

Fingers played with his nipple as the other hand pulled down the zipper on his pants. He helped get the offending garment off by lifting his hips. His boxers were removed soon after. The cool air on his throbbing erection caused him to gasp and shut his eyes tightly.

He slit his eyes open in time to see his duplicate smirk before taking him in whole. The sensation of being engulfed in a hot, sucking mouth almost made him climax right then and there, but the hand on his shaft kept him from doing so. It gave a hard but gentle squeeze before letting up on the pressure. The mouth started to move. He wrapped his right hand tightly in the mop of blonde hair, keeping his left balled on the ground.

"Hah! Ahhnn..."

Teeth grazed lightly over his velvet skin making him hiss in pleasure. The obvious advantage of having sex with yourself was that no matter what, you always knew exactly what to do to make the sensation better. You knew what to do to get yourself moaning, writhing in ecstasy. The thought made his breathing hitch and he yanked at the hair in his grasp.

He balled his fist at his side and tried to concentrate. It was hard to do with a hot mouth bobbing up and down on you. He need to remember to keep up the jutsu. He knew Sasuke'd be mad if he didn't. And...

He looked over to the couch once more. Naruto was surprised when he noticed Sasuke was gone. His mind tried to produce a reason why, but he couldn't think strait.

The blonde glared down when the delightful buzzing stopped, and the heat disappeared. He was met with three fingers hanging in front of his nose. At first he was confused. Then he was absolutely stunned. He hadn't expected it to go _this _far. But despite that, he opened his mouth and began running his tongue lovingly along the three digits in the way that always made Sasuke moan, wrapping his lips around the fingers and making sure they were wet. He slicked them enough so that he knew he wouldn't be dissatisfied, and then let them go with a small 'pop', a string of saliva connecting them.

The clone looked at him with hazed eyes, and he wondered if that was how he looked at the moment. The thought disappeared as soon as the first finger entered. He groaned and pushed back, the feeling was uncomfortable, but it wasn't painful. It went in and out of him for about ten seconds longer before the second was entered. This time the fingers spread apart inside of him, making a scissoring motion. The feeling of something entering and spreading him made him shiver and clamp down over the digits.

"M...more..." he gasped out.

The other Naruto looked at him and smirked, taking hold of his thigh and giving it a light squeeze before entering the final finger. He gasped aloud and tensed, but soon regained himself once again as it began to move. The clone leaned down and kissed him lightly, repeating his motions a bit longer before pulling out his fingers and looking passed the blonde's head.

Naruto was confused again for a moment when the duplicate of himself backed away and sat on it's knees. He propped himself on his elbows and gave the other a miffed look. His confusion only doubled as a pale hand reached from behind him and gave his clone a small tube.

He was grabbed by his arms and brought up to a strong chest, long arms wrapping around his waist. He tilted his head upward and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He frowned as the man kissed him.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned down into his ear.. "Don't think I'll let you have all fun, Naruto."

He shivered and looked back at his bushin. The tube was opened--the letters on the side told him it was lube--and now his double was running a slicked hand up and down it's shaft. It moaned at the feeling and placed itself between the real Naruto's legs as soon as it finished preparing itself. It released it's throbbing member and placed it's hand on his thighs, spreading them more.

Naruto backed into Sasuke's chest more, feeling the man's pulsing rod against his backside. His waist was grabbed and lifted by pale hands. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a perplexed look as the clone handed the lube to the stoic one.

The Uchiha only gave him a brief kiss before opening the cap again pouring some of the contents of the container onto Naruto's hand. Sasuke breathed into his ear. "I told you I wasn't going to be left out. Now prepare me."

The sentence made him shiver. He reached back and complied to his demand. He felt Sasuk'es manhood twitch under his grasp as he moved his hand up and down, but he made sure to make it completely covered before he let go and pulled his hand back.

His clone looked like it was tired of waiting and moved forward. He saw Sasuke move form the corner of his vision and gasped as his clone and him connected their lips over his shoulder. They moved intimately against each other, brushing, breathing, and occasionally biting. He felt something bubble inside of himself at seeing this. Seeing Sasuke like this from the outside was...amazing.

They broke apart and the other Naruto repositioned itself, moving close enough so that their noses brushed. He flinched as something pressed itself into him, stopping as soon as it was halfway sheathed. His breathing came out harsher than it did before. His clone looked completely comfortable nestled between his legs, buried inside of himself.

He reached back and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck to steady himself. "Hah...Y-you bastard...Nn."

The clone gave a few shallow thrusts, never going more than halfway in. It pursed it's lips and stared up into Naruto's eyes, waiting for something. It took a few moments to sink in, but Naruto soon caught on and pushed back, taking in the member fully. He tilted his head back on Sasuke's shoulder and let out a drawn out moan.

Chapped lips pressed against his own and he hummed in pleasure, satisfied to finally get to this point. "Sasuke..."

The other blonde seemed a little put out by this, and gave a particular hard thrust to show it's displeasure at being ignored. Naruto yelled out loudly and spread his legs wider, allowing more access as he was pleasured. His prostate was being abused to the point of pain, and he hissed with each perfectly aimed thrust that hit him full on.

Sasuke watched and felt his cock twitch with anticipation. He gripped the blonde man's hips harshly and bent his head to suck on the tan neck at his disposal, earning a mewl in return. After making a bright red mark, he pressed his cheek against his lover's and watched the show. The sight of the duplicate's member riding in and out of Naruto's puckered hole again and again was driving him insane.

Naruto shut his eyes, sufficiently blocking out all the lustful images, and making the throbbing in his head lessen. All he could focus on was the feeling of being full and the way his whole body would jolt with each plunge his clone made into him. A tight knot formed in his stomach, coiling in and making heat spread throughout his body. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming as he climaxed, sending streams of cum onto his stomach.

He was spent for the moment and slumped against Sasuke. He wondered why his bushin was still there. He was sure that it'd be gone already. His question was answered as soon as he realized the red hew of the other's eyes, and the way it's pupils became slits. The whisker marks on the sides of it's face became darker and more prominent. A feral expression was set on it's features, having been very satisfied with being able to make him cum that fast.

"Wha...?" he looked up at Sasuke, who looked back with amusement.

"Don't worry Naruto..." he kissed him on the forehead. "We're not done yet." and with that he was pulled up against the Uchiha's chest again. He growled at the other him for not stopping the arrogant bastard, but it just grinned at him with pointed fangs.

"Heheh. Don't worry, we'll make you feel better than you ever felt before." the clone bragged. Naruto just gave him a miffed look. The clone retaliated by grabbing his slack dick and pumping it back to life. The blonde murmured something and dug his claws into the tan skin of the other's shoulders.

"J-just shut up." he moaned. The course skin pumping him gave a slight squeeze, making him cry out.

"Moron, do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Sasuke groaned into his ear. Naruto felt the grip on his hips tighten and push him down slightly. He felt Sasuke enter the tip of his member into him. "Do you know what you're doing to me...?"

The blonde gasped and placed his hands on the brunette's legs to steady himself. "Yeah...I think I got a pretty good idea." he lowered himself slightly onto the throbbing man's rod.

The raven moaned and pushed up more into the tight heat surrounding half of his aching shaft. It was almost unbearable to hold back. He was very tempted to just forget about Naruto altogether and bend him over onto the carpet, abusing his body to the point of agony. But he restrained himself.

The kage bushin ran it's thumb over the tip of Naruto's cock, smearing the precum beading at the head. It wet it's lips and bent down to run it's tongue along the underside and vein pulsing beneath the heated flesh. The real Naruto let out all the air in his lungs and bucked for more. A smirk appeared and he dived in for more.

Sasuke kept Naruto steady over him and lifted his hips to meet the blonde each time he pulled back down. His started out shallow, working his way up to deeper, harder thrusts. It was like he was being swallowed each time and he had to hold in the screamed moans he knew he was going to let loose soon. He buried his nose in the crook of the blonde's neck licked at the sweat covered skin.

Naruto covered his mouth, overwhelmed at the double sensation of being sucked off by himself and fucked by Sasuke at the same time. His prostate was being struck more often with Sasuke's precise thrusts, and he wondered if something could feel so good that it actually hurt. His whole body was pulsing with the tense pleasure, he never knew he could feel this good.

"Mm...quite tensing up. Relax more..." Sasuke mumbled into his neck. He relished in the feeling of being completely lost in Naruto's slick tight chamber, being able to feel this was incomparable to anything else he'd ever felt.

The blonde let out a shaky breath and did his best to comply to his dominant's wish. He re-angled his hips, guiding Sasuke to where his sweet spot was. His clone continued to suck vigorously on his shaft, nipping on the delicate flesh every now and again. His dark lover continued his rough abuse of his backside, diving into him over and over, like some tool for his own pleasure. The hot puffs of air and stifled moan on his neck told him Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He felt his climax coming on sooner than he'd have liked. He knew that Sasuke was close by the way his pace picked up, and he tried his best to help by bouncing on the raven's lap more.

His bushin removed his mouth and made his way up Naruto's body, sucking on the flesh he came in contact with. Sasuke smirked into his skin and stopped his movements, lifting his hips up and pulling his upper body closer.

The blonde was unsure at first to what they were doing, but as soon as he felt another enter him along with Sasuke, he tried to push both of them away. "Ah. S-stop... No." He hated his clone right now for being so damn...persistent.

His clone kissed him. "Hold him tight, Sasuke."

The raven did and pulled his legs apart further. Naruto groaned in protest. "I'm...gonna kill you..."

They only laughed at his lame excuse for a threat. Sasuke held him up as the other slid into him, spreading his opening wider than he thought was possible. He almost screamed at the pain but dimmed it down to only a small cry. Sasuke held him up as the clone began to move inside of him, making them both gasp at the friction.

"Ahn...too much..."

Right now he hated himself for never letting someone else tell him what to do, it was because of that that his duplicate was the same way. He tried to make his thoughts clear, but soon they were lost to the throws of lust and passion. All he could concentrate on was Sasuke's deep breathing and husky whines. The image of his clone's dusted cheeks, dazed eyes, and lust filled expression stuck in his mind.

The intense pleasure of having two inside of him, grinding, thrusting, pounding made breathing hard. His body bounced up each time he was entered, and he felt his shaft being pumped in time with his clone's movements. Sasuke didn't have the rhythm his duplicate had, resorting to brute instinct and relying on the pleasure he felt. The man was completely sporadic, making trying to predict when he would thrust difficult and making it all the more euphoric.

"Hah...Sa...Sasukeee...!" he shut his eyes and grabbed the back of the man's neck again, pulling him down for a kiss. His clone pressed his face into the crook of his neck and bit down, renewing the mark he made before. He felt his climax approach, and lost control as soon as he felt the heat of Sasuke's seed fill him.

His chest heaved and a puff of smoke appeared, signaling that the jutsu had finally worn off. Sasuke gave a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm until slowly coming to a halt.

Warm arms encased him and he whined. "Sasuke...it's too hot..."

"Too bad." was murmured breathlessly into his hair.

"And it's sticky." he complained further, trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh well."

"I need to take a shower..."

"..."

"...?"

"...I don't care. Just deal with it for now."

Naruto frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "At least...pull out..." a red hew covered his already flushed face.

"No..." he was held tighter, possessively.

"Why...?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He exhaled. "Because I want to remain a part of you for a little longer...I want you to be mine for just a few more seconds..." it was said almost too quiet for him to hear.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. There was something in his eyes...something... "Sasuke...?"

The man closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. "Hm?"

"Are you..." a glint appeared in his eyes. "Jealous?"

The raven lowered his head more, brows furrowing. "No."

Naruto laughed. "You are!"

"I am not. And who would I be jealous of again?"

"My clone, of course!" he sniggered. "You were jealous that you couldn't make me cum that fast!" he smiled.

Sasuke's brow twitched. He got up and lifted Naruto with him, still not pulling out. "I am not jealous."

"Ya are to." Naruto grumbled. He shifted again and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He felt weird with his lover still inside him. "Uh...can we take a shower now...?"

"No." the man said bluntly, grabbing his ass firmly.

"Huh? Why not?" he tilted his head.

Sasuke began to walk to their bedroom. "Because I'm going to screw you into the mattress so hard that you won't even remember that stupid bushin." he gave a sour expression.

The blonde blinked and then started to struggle in the man's grasp. "Sasuke! It was all your idea! D-don't...leggo!"

He was carried into the bedroom without any hope of ever getting out that night.

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**(bows) Sorry for any spelling mistakes and/or errors in grammar! But pointing them out if you notice any would be a big help (smile).**

**That was the longest lemon I ever wrote...The whole chapter was just one huge one! Ahaha. I hope it wasn't horrible, because if it was I apologize. I just wasted a good amount of your life...I'm sorry! And yes, I do realize Naruto and his bushin were a little (very) OOC...  
**

**But I'm very happy if you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how it was! I love reviews almost as much as I love writing! **

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a little companion fic to this... Featuring what Naruto had Sasuke do that led to this. Just an idea, but if you want I can make it. **

**P.P.S. I don't know how to reply to reviews...so if someone could tell me I'd be delighted (what's with all the big fancy words??) Thanks so much for reading! And for listening to all of that!**

**_dOOdle_**

* * *


End file.
